


Pancakes - Larrystylinson

by Jonahmx1703



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pancakes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonahmx1703/pseuds/Jonahmx1703
Summary: Harry comes home and sees Louis making pancakes which ends in shameless sex
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Pancakes - Larrystylinson

Harry’s POV

I just came home as Lou finished cooking. My shoes were wet and my actually black coat was white because of the snow. Cursing, I hung up my jacket and moved my attention to our little flat. The smell of pancakes and loud music waited for me and I chuckled quietly. Apparently, my soon to be husband hadn’t had any motivation to cook anything else and in the end, it happened to be pancakes again. Just like many other days. 

“Lou, I’m home again!”, I yelled to the kitchen, hoping he would hear me over the noise. He heard me, because a few moments later, the music stopped and two arms wrapped around me as I slipped off my shoes. Smiling, I turned around and closed the gap between our lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and Louis let me in. He tasted like pancakes, apparently, he had already started eating before I was home. That little…! For revenge, I put my cold hands on his cheeks and he jumped back against the wall. 

“AHHH!!! Your hands are cold like ice! Why did you do that? That was really NOT NECESSARY!” 

I tried to hold back my laughter. He just looked so cute with the anger written all over his face. Cheeks red, eyes in a huge contrast blue and the messy brown hair made him look hot, too. I bit my lip and tried not to stare at him. He was just so beautiful standing there with his favourite apron (a white one with the words “best cook” on it) and his lips swollen from my kisses. 

“Shit”, I mumbled and didn’t listen to the voice in my head that told me that there should be at least one evening for my fiancé and I with a normal dinner and without making out the whole time.  
“Whoa Haz”, Lou smirked “You start using bad words before we even started dinner? Is someone a little excited for my pancakes?”, he started teasing. “I know they are great, but don’t you want to come to the kitchen first?” 

I noticed that we still stood in the hallway and between us just a few inches. “Why would I want your pancakes when I can have you?”, I whispered, now teasing as well and came closer to him again until our noses brushed together.  
He swallowed hard and I could see the lust in his eyes. Just as he was about to say something, I abruptly turned away and walked into the kitchen.  
“Hmmm, those pancakes look delicious! Want me to feed you some?” I asked teasingly and hold back a laugh about his confused and disappointed face. He swallowed again and came after me. 

“Yeah, sure”, he said, looking to the ground. It didn’t sound convincing. I turned around to be on eye level with him and lifted his chin with my thumb.  
My eyes sent a clear message: “If you think, I wouldn’t want you, you’re wrong!” In his pleading ones I read a huge “STOP TEASING”. Alright, if that was what he wanted, then I would stop. I couldn’t have my baby boy sad and came closer again. “You really want me to stop teasing?”  
He nodded. “Then I’ll stop for tonight. But I will never stop to want you! You are just so overwhelming beautiful!”, I whispered and didn’t even wait for his answer to kiss him hard. His kissing back just as hard was yes enough and I gently pushed him to the nearest wall. Our tongues danced together wildly and I pressed my crotch to his.  
When he started grinding on me, I let out a quiet moan to which he responded by rocking his hips into mine slightly. I moaned again and Louis took the chance to turn us both around. 

Now my back was pressed against the wall and I could feel his fingers reaching down to my crotch. Moaning again, I pressed my groin into his hand and he began palming me through my jeans where a slight bulge was now starting to grow. I gasped and pulled him closer, just to back away again.  
Louis looked at me askingly and between kisses I told him “Bedroom”. He then started to understand and pulled me with him a few doors farther down the hallway just to push me backwards on the bed. I quickly sat up and didn’t wait to undo his apron, tossing it on the ground next to us.  
With desire in my eyes I unzipped his jeans and wanted to pull them down when his tiny hands stopped me. His gaze shifted towards my crotch and he came down sitting on my lap. “I love you”, he whispered and started lifting my hands until they were seated on his hips. I held him tightly and started leaning in, but he surprised me by pushing me down on the bed again. His hands were placed next to my head and his short hair was hanging in his face. My boyfriend looked just so beautiful; I didn’t know how I deserved such a sweet creature. “I love you, too.”

I was still stuck in adoring him, when Louis started grinding on me again.  
“Lou, do something”, I pleaded and he obeyed smirking. His lips found mine and the in the beginning passionate kiss turned into something way hotter. My hands found their way to his pants again and I didn’t waste any time to pull them off. In his boxers I could feel his dick growing. Wow, I mean we only kissed so far and he was already half hard. My fingers wandered up again, this time to his shirt and I tugged on it slightly. Louis got the hint, sat up and pulled it over his head. He looked absolutely stunning. I hadn’t known he had been working out lately and my eyes widened at the view. 

I started tracing my fingers over his chest and poked one of his nipples. The lust in his eyes grew and he pulled me up to him, started nibbling on my neck and leaving marks with his kisses. I moaned and he pulled off my shirt and pants as well, leaving us just in boxers. I reached in his ones while tilting my head sideways to give him better access to my neck.  
As I touched him, he tensed up and moaned; hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I took his dick in my hand and started moving slowly. His low grunts turned into high pitched moans as I went on moving faster. Louis was still sat on my lap and now fiddling with my boxers to put his hand in, too, but I pushed it away: “Tonight, it’s only about you!” He looked at me with pleading eyes again: 

“But I don’t want to just sit there while you…oooh Haz!”, he moaned again. I had started moving even faster and his breathe hitched. “SHIT, Haz…fuck…fuckfuckfuck…...I’m gonna cum.”, Lou said before spurting in my hand. After he had rode his high out, he let his head fall down on my shoulder exhaustingly.  
“I love you. So much, Harry, you can’t imagine.” “Of course, I can. I love you just as much”, I whispered smiling. After cleaning my hand on the sheets, I pulled Louis off my lap and was just about to lay him down, when he protested: “You never came, I gotta help you!”  
“You don’t…”, I tried to argue, but he closed my mouth with his hand. “I do!”

Louis pulled off my boxers and laid down between my legs. While getting my boyfriend off, I’d become hard, too and now he wanted to return the favour. Kissing my tip, he licked the precum away, which already was there and then took me further in his mouth.  
My eyes widened at the warm and wet feeling around my dick and I moaned, which led him to swirling his tongue around my length and I tried to control me from bucking my hips up into his mouth. It didn’t work.

My dick in his beautiful face just looked perfect and I massaged his head while guiding, my fingers in his hair, his head back and forth.  
His hands started playing with my balls and hollowing his cheeks for more friction. I couldn’t take it anymore. Bucking my hips and shoving my cock down his throat, I came hard.  
Louis let my now loosening dick slip out of his mouth and crawled up to me.  
I united our lips in a soft kiss and he let me taste myself on his tongue. We parted my load and he gave me half of it to swallow. He took the other half. Exhausted, we let ourselves fall down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. My last thought was about the pancakes. 

We’d eat them for breakfast the next day, then.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this oneshot... Please leave a comment on what you think x


End file.
